Love Child
by HAZMOT
Summary: A love once found, now lost and reborn again.


The skies were pouring down a melodic rain, nonstop, dark and cold. Not something one wants to remember when burying a loved one. They were all there, standing over the grave of their friend. Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c, Dr. Lam, Gen Landry, Jack, friends from SGC and others that had befriended her. But Daniel was the most solid presence of all. In his arms lay the bundle of a tiny baby girl wrapped in pink blankets. Her name was Amanda. She was the embodiment of her mother. Black hair, and grey hazel eyes, and a twinge of a smile, noticed only by Daniel. She was sleeping, oblivious to who or what was happening, or why. Daniel held her tight and secure, smelling that new smell of a newborn child. That sweet scent of powder and baby oil and the face of an angel. His angel, the one that was being placed in the ground, six feet under and covered with a blanket of pink roses. He sat wondering how could this happen to him? To her? Their life was supposed to be perfect with a new child arriving and everyone ecstatic that they were going to be Uncles and Aunts. But it wasn't to be, not for them. Not today. He had cried for hours while his friends took care of the new arrival. He wouldn't let her go and Cam and Teal'c had to finally pry her from his arms. He held her, rocked her, hoping beyond hope that they could bring her back. Somehow make a miracle happen at that moment she died. But nothing, no miracle, no hope. Just her body cooling in his arms as he held onto her for dear life. He screamed when her last breathe was released, and Cam and Teal'c had to pull him aside to allow Carolyn to have access to her dying body. His friends watched her slip away with her last words to Daniel and how she was more concerned for him and the baby, while she knew she was dying. Now he was sitting holding their child, watching his beloved being lowered deeper, deeper in to her final resting place. No ascension, no pleas from the now lost race of the Asgard to save her. She was just gone. No longer able to hold him, or their precious child. No longer able to see her sweet smile at her growing pregnancy. No more laughter, no more nights cuddling, talking and making love. No more anything. He had been given a second chance at love and he relished in spoiling her with gifts of small trinkets, she cherished in her hidden box she kept under their bed. Bracelets, ear rings, necklaces of shiny emeralds and diamonds. Nothing extravagant, but priceless in the thought at which it was given, always out of love, always out of love. He loved her beyond what he had ever hoped in his life. He was finally happy to have her in his life and his friends were happy for them both.

Vala had found the key to Daniels heart and opened a flood gate of emotions that he kept hidden away for so many years, from so many people. He had his heart broken, trampled, pierced and shattered so many times, that he finally reserved himself to never finding love and he quit looking. But Vala came along and annoyed him, angered him, exasperated him to the point he thought he would space her at the first uncharted galaxy. But she persisted, made him laugh, made him think, made him feel again. Even when they fought, he couldn't stand to be without her. He seemed lost as if the best part of himself was missing everytime she disappeared after fighting and he would go looking for her, just to see if she was alright. He always felt guilty afterwards, thinking he went too far and he did sometimes. But Vala was tough, she would never allow Daniel to get away with anything he did or said. It infuriated him that she knew him inside and out. How could a women from galaxies away, pirate by trade, host by force, be so irritating and yet know him more than his friends could ever comprehend. Then one day, without reason or why, they were fighting once again, but this time he couldn't contain himself. He reached across to her and pulled her to him and kissed her like his life depended on it. That one kiss conveyed everything he wanted to say to her. He kissed her as if the galaxy itself would explode if he couldn't have her lips pressed against his. Vala had pulled back and he was crying. She had finally broken down his walls and he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted her, he wanted to say those words that he had kept in a box himself, hidden under the containment of fear. Fear that she may walk away one day forever, from him, from everything. It scared the hell out of him that he could hurt her so much with his words and he would see the hurt and harm shadowed in her smile. She leapt into his arms and held him close and kissed his fears away. She had told him in that moment that she would keep his heart safe from harm that she would be the one to protect him, that she would always be there for him. She had crossed over his river of doubt and landed on the other side of hope. Now he stood there remembering what she said to him, just before she died.

_"Take care of our child Daniel. Take care of our love and our baby."_

_"No, no, you can't leave me. You can't die. I won't let you. Our baby needs you. I can't do this alone without you."_

_"I can't hold on Daniel. I can't. I love you Daniel. I love our child. Always remember me. Let her know I loved her."_

_"No, no, come back…………VALA?…………VALA?"_

He remembered, she said she would never leave him. She promised, she promised. As the final words were said by Gen Landry in memory of Vala, Daniel cried for one last time for his loss. His angel was gone, but not forgotten. As his friends left him holding onto Amanda, they watched from afar to give him time to say one final goodbye to his love.

"I love you Vala. You are not gone from my heart. Amanda is a part of you that will always remain with me forever. You gave me life and you have given me hope once again in her; our child, our baby girl. She will know her mother, she will know how much I loved you and how much you loved her. I promise, I promise to always love her until I'm with you once again. Goodbye my love. Goodbye my heart. I'll keep your promise, I'll always keep our promise. Goodbye dear love. I will miss you, I will miss you."

* * *

A/N: I woke up and had this in my head and couldn't stop thinking about it. I know a little dreary, but I think my next short will be less tragic. Review and feedback or welcomed. 


End file.
